Luci's Adventure: Unknown World
by Lucinai
Summary: Lucinai finds herself in a strange place, with creatures she's never seen before. This is her adventure in a new world where she makes friends with the creatures called Pokémon and the problems they face.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, feeling grass under me and seeing my long white hair laying on the ground by my head. "Where am I?.." I say to myself. I don't know where I am or how I got here.

As I stand I feel for the helmet on my head and look down at my silver armor over my purple dress. Everything is there. as look around, I see trees and plants everywhere. It's some kind of forest, but I don't recognize any trees here, although they look normal. I have to get out of this forest and find my way home, so I begin to walk straight, hoping I'm going the right direction to get out fast.

Not too far into the forest, I begin to hear voices..

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" one asked, somewhere in the trees.

"No.. Do you know what it is?"

I couldn't tell if I was really hearing people or if I was just going crazy. I lightly pinched my arm, but I'm not dreaming..

One of the voices began shouting "Hey! who are you and why are you here?"

"W- what? me?" I responded unsurely, still trying to find where the voices are coming from.

"No, the other mysterious being wandering through the forest. Of course I mean you!"

I was scared. In a mysterious place not knowing my way home, being yelled at by something I couldn't even see. "I don't know!.."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know how I got here"

There was some rustling in the trees, I looked closely to see if I could finally figure out who was talking to me.

Suddenly I felt a strong force on my back, knocking me down. I turned as I fell to see a strange blue creature, watching me. as I hit the ground I immediately struggled to get up, and suddenly got a splash of water in my face

"Hey, calm down."

I was not calm, I could feel my heart beating faster than ever before. I thought, this could be how I die. I was so scared I lost all strength and was just shaking on the ground watching the blue, fish like creature, before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, not sure if I was really still alive. There was still the blue creature, but now there was a pink one standing by it, but they weren't looking at me.

"What is it?" asked the blue one

"I'm not sure.." the pink one responded. I assumed they're talking about me. I'd rather not be called 'it' but I didn't want them to know I was awake so I stayed quiet.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"It's definitely not a Pokémon I've seen before... Maybe it's not from around here"

What's a Pokémon? Have they never seen what a human looks like before?

"I wonder what it tastes like..."

"Karma, you have to stop trying to kill every Pokémon we meet. What if they're nice?"

"You know I'm just kidding... And I didn't try to kill it anyway. It was just scared of how great I am"

The pink one rolled his eyes before turning to me, seeing that I wasn't passed out anymore. "Hey, it's awake!"

I quickly put my hands over my face, expecting them to attack me. they walked toward me then I felt a gentle tug at my hand, and whatever was touching me was soft. I slowly uncovered my face and looked up at the pink creature

"Hey, don't be scared. We're friends" he smiled a little, looking at me. "My name is Klaus, I'm a sylveon. My friend here is Karma, he's a vaporeon."

Karma waved his paw then walked a little closer to me and began speaking

"So now you know who and what we are, so what exactly are you?"

He spoke so gently, but I still felt intimidated by him. "I- I'm Lucinai. or.. Luci. That's shorter and-"

He cut me off "that's nice, but what are you? I haven't seen you before, are you a legendary Pokémon?" He asked excitedly

"What's a Pokémon?"

They both stared at me before Karma asked again "what are you?"

"I'm- uh.. Im a human." I figured they would know what that is, even if it wasn't completely true. They just looked at me, confused by what I said.

"A human?" asked Klaus, before turning to Karma "I think we found an alien"

"Ooh, can we keep it?"

I realized they don't know what a human is.. "Hey, I'm not a pet!"

Karma spoke again "calm down, I'm just kidding. Are you hungry?"

I didn't really think about it, but I really was starving. "Uh.. yes.."

Klaus enthusiastically held out some big blue berry. "Here, eat this!" it looked like a blueberry, except larger and brighter color. I accepted it from him, happy to eat whatever I could get

"T- thank you" I said before I slowly began to eat the berry. As I ate it, I felt energized and refreshed. "What is this?"

"It's an Oran berry" Klaus responded "do you like it?"

"Yeah.. It's good"

Karma started talking again "so where do you live?"

"I.. Don't know.."

"You don't know where you live?"

I nodded, still eating the berry

"Would you like to stay with us? It's getting dark and we don't live far away."

I didn't see any better option so I agreed to go with them.

Karma was excited by that. "Yay! We get to keep it!"

"Would you please stop calling me it?"

He giggled. "Sorry.. Luci you said your name was?"

I nodded

"Okay! Well, let's go."

I stood and followed them into the forest.

Not too long later we reached a small town, but all the buildings seemed rather small. big enough to fit in, but much smaller than what I'm used to seeing. I followed Karma the vaporeon and Klaus the sylveon to one of the houses and Klaus spoke

"Here it is."

It was a small one-room building with two small piles of hay and a large stack of it against the wall.

"you can make your bed out of the extra hay, there's plenty for you to use"

I guess it's normal for them to sleep on hay instead of regular beds, if they even know what a bed is. But I didn't complain and just made a little bed out of hay and laid down.

They both smiled at me before curling up on their own piles of hay.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. It's been a long day" said Karma. And it really has been a long day, I somehow ended I up in what seems like a completely different world with talking animals. I guess it could be worse though.. At least I'm still alive. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after everyone was up, we decided that it would be good to go to the main marketing area of the town. There, I saw many different shops for different things such as "Leaf's herbs" and "Glaze's Donuts". Each one had a bunch of different creatures, I guess known as Pokémon, and I was getting the weirdest looks from them. Some looked aggressive toward me, others looked scared.

"Just ignore them" Karma said, reading my face as I looked around

"O- okay.." We kept walking, until we saw a large butterfly running around, panicking. "What's that?"

Klaus responded "That's a butterfree... let's go see what's wrong with it."

As we approached the butterfree, it looked at us hopefully, tears in its eyes and asked "w- will you find m- my baby? He's somewhere in the south forest... I can't possibly find him myself..."

I didn't know exactly if this was the right thing to do, but I enthusiastically said "yes, we'll help!"

Karma and Klaus looked at me, and agreed to help.

"T- thank you.." the butterfree said, smiling a little with tears running down it's face.

"But one question." Karma said. "Why aren't you flying? I don't usually see any butterfree just running around on their feet."

"My wings are damaged from being attacked... It's too dangerous for me to try to save my baby"

Karma shrugged. "Looks fine to me.." then started walking toward the south forest. "let's go, we don't want to wait too long."

Me and Klaus followed behind him, into the forest.

After about half an hour of exploring the forest and snacking on wild berries, a large bee came flying toward us from straight ahead. It didn't look like it was trying to greet us nicely, and I saw Karma and Klaus getting into positions as if to fight. as the huge bee approached and seemed to grow rapidly larger, I saw that it didn't have normal arms. it had spikes on its arms, like giant stingers.

It appeared to be charging at me and I got ready to dodge out of the way, but before it got too close something amazing happened. Karma fired highly pressurized water out of his mouth at the bee, and at the same time Klaus charged and shot a huge bright pink ball of some kind of magic energy. The water hit first, stopping the bee creature in its fast progression towards us, and shortly after the pink energy fired from Klaus hit it and exploded on contact. The bee was launched back slamming against a tree as water was sent flying everywhere from the two attacks hitting together.

I looked at them, astonished by what I just saw. "What was that?!"

"It was just a beedrill." Karma said calmly

"Not the bee, what did you just do?"

Klaus looked at me as if I was stupid "we just used our moves. Don't you have moves you can use?"

"I don't have anything like what you just did..."

"You're really not a Pokémon, are you?"

"I thought you knew that already." It's like they expected me to know what they were talking about. How could they do something like that and act so casual about it?

"Let's keep going, we gotta find that caterpie." Karma said. So we continued following Karma, and not long later found the little green caterpillar we were looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

We approached the caterpie, and I tried to talk to it calmly. "Hey, your mom is really worried about you. She wanted us to bring you back to her."

The caterpie looked at me. "What? I told her I would be back before dinner."

"But she wanted us to make sure you're safe and bring you back"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers... What are you anyway?"

I knew it wouldn't recognize me, but I don't enjoy being called an alien. "I'm the legendary Pokémon, Luci."

"What?!" He seemed very excited. "I got to meet a legendary Pokémon? This is amazing!"

"Yeah, calm down. We need to bring you back to your mother." after that it didn't take much for him to agree to come with us and I started carrying him. Although I'm not a legendary anything, I didn't want to tell him that because he seemed so excited about it.

On the way back he wouldn't stop asking me questions that I had to make up random answers for. "What kind of legendary powers do you have?"

"I have the power of..." I didn't know what to say. "Magic hugs." Why did I say magic hugs? Well... I couldn't think of anything else fast enough so I went with that.

"Magic hugs? What does it do?"

"if I hug someone, they become healed and restored" I was trying so hard to keep a straight face after saying that.

"Oh. Can you do it on me?"

"Uh... Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt anywhere. I just want to know what it feels like"

I was happy to hear he wasn't hurt. "Well, then you won't feel it's magical effect, but okay." I hugged the caterpie.

"Well, it definitely doesn't feel normal. But I don't usually get regular hugs either." I couldn't believe he actually thought I had magic hugs. He was talking like he was serious about all of this though.

Then Klaus started talking. "When do I get one of your magic hugs?"

I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or if he really wanted a hug for some reason. Maybe he believed it too. "why do you want a hug?" I asked him

"I'm a Sylveon. Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what a Sylveon is" I said to remind him that I don't know anything about this world, but trying not to let the caterpie know. "Can we stop talking about my magic hugs please?"

The caterpie didn't seem happy about about it, but agreed to drop the subject.

Finally after being questioned for half an hour by a caterpillar, we reached the town. I noticed the Glaze's Donuts building was destroyed by something, and the remains were on fire. "I wonder what happened there..."

"Maybe someone really didn't like donuts" Karma said.

We walked around the town until we found the butterfree, still on the ground walking. Klaus joyfully said "hey, we found your baby!"

The butterfree looked at us and smiled as it ran toward us "thank you! Thank you!"

The caterpie looked down from where I was holding it in my arms at the butterfree. "That's not my mommy..."

I was suddenly worried we got the wrong caterpie. "W- what do you mean it's not your mommy?"

"I mean that's not my mommy!"

The butterfree looked angry, but it was smiling. What was happening? The butterfree's arm stretched out into red sharp claws and swung at me, scratching cheek as I stumbled away dropping the caterpie. It wasn't a butterfree anymore. It changed into a tall fox with red and black fur all over. Before I could realize what was happening it had already taken the caterpie and ran away toward a forest to the north. "What was that?!"

Karma responded "We didn't help a butterfree find her baby, we just helped a Zoroark steal one. Come on, we gotta stop it!"

We all ran into the forest after the Zoroark, to stop it before anything bad could happen to that caterpie.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no way we could possibly move faster than the Zoroark. We followed by it's tracks in the dirt and scratch marks on trees for what seemed like hours. "How much farther do you think it will run?" I asked, exhausted.

"I don't know..." Karma responded. "But he sure went fast... Can't be too much farther."

I felt relieved to hear that. I was so exhausted after following the Zoroark for so long. But it's because of us that the caterpie's in trouble, we can't just leave him. "Come on, you know we can do it, no matter how far it is" Klaus said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." I responded back to him. "Thanks. You're right, we can do this together."

"Then deal with some very upset parents..." Karma said grumpily. Klaus just shook his head, smiled, and continued walking.

After a little while longer we finally found what we thought might be where the Zoroark finally stopped. The tracks in the ground changed from big foot steps to small circles in the ground leading into a cave. "This is it" Karma said, as if we had already won. "It has no where left to go."

"Yeah. Let's find the Zoroark and save Caterpie." I responded, trying to act like I'm not scared. I still feel the scratch on my cheek from back in the village.

We entered the cave, it was pretty dark but there was some sunlight coming through holes in the top of the cave so everything was still clearly visible.

Not too far into the cave we started hearing a quiet screeching noise. "What's that?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not sure... I don't usually go near any caves" klaus responded. The screeching slowly got louder. Eventually it was so loud it made my ears hurt. Klaus and Karma were covering their ears already, more sensitive to the sound. As we looked deeper into the cave we saw what was creating the sound. An army of tiny bats was flying through the cave toward us, they didn't seem to have eyes, but they had their mouths wide open with sharp teeth ready to bite.

"It's Zubats!" Karma shouted over the sound of their screeching. Within seconds we were swarmed by the tiny bats. I saw explosions of pink and water being shot through the bats, but it was having little affect on the massive amount of Zubats. I cringed as I felt scratches being made all over my body from their teeth and I flailed my arms and legs helplessly, then decided on what I had to do.

"Karma, Klaus, quickly cover your ears!" I shouted over the screeching. I was happy to see them both listen and put their paws over their ears, and as they did I began to speak. Not regularly, but in a much softer, angelic voice. One with magic capabilities that affect anyone that hears it, as I said "goodnight everyone".

The screeching fell silent. All of the bats fell to the ground, sleeping. Karma and Klaus uncovered their ears as they looked up at me, now able to see all the scratches on me more clearly. "What was that?!" Karma asked, But I couldn't give a response. I fell to the ground, sleeping with the Zubats.


	6. Chapter 6

As I opened my eyes, I saw Karma and Klaus sitting, just staring at me. We were deeper into the cave, all the Zubats were gone. "You need to stop passing out so much" Karma said. "We had to carry you to make sure we got away from the Zubats before they woke up."

"Sorry..." I responded. "Thanks though."

"You were heavy." He said. I stared at him, then looked down at myself.

"I didn't think I was that bad..."

"You're really not very good at understanding jokes are you?" I looked away from him. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it. Get up and let's go."

I sighed and stood up, then we continued deeper into the cave.

Not too far further, we had finally caught up to the Zoroark. It was laying down sleeping, the Caterpie tied to a rock next to him. "We'll get the caterpie and get out" Klaus whispered. That seemed like a good idea so we slowly approached the rock that the Caterpie was tied to.

"Stay quiet" I whispered to the Caterpie. He nodded and I lifted him away from the rock and began to quietly step away. Right when I thought we were safe, the Zoroark woke up. It snarled angrily as it lunged toward me. I managed to duck fast enough to avoid it as it flew right over me and the Caterpie. It turned and looked at me, ready to attack again as I stumbled to get off the ground.

"Why do you want this Caterpie?!" Karma shouted at it angrily. The Zoroark turned to him.

He spoke in a deep, sinister sounding voice. "It's simply an easy target. What other reason do I need?" He then turned to me again. "Although... An unidentified species would certainly fetch a much higher price. It also seems to be fairly defenseless." He turned back to Karma and Klaus. "But it's not worth anything if it's not alive, so I'll just need to get rid of you two instead." It charged toward them, viciously swinging it's claw when it got close. Right before it hit, some kind of invisible force launched it back in the direction it was running and it slammed into the wall of the cave. Immediately after it was hit in the face by some kind of ice laser.

"Nice shot my muffin" I heard somewhere behind us. I don't know exactly who said it or did that, but luckily it seems like they're on our side so I didn't question it.

The Zoroark looked around, more frustrated than before. "Why must you all interfere?!" He shouted as he then turned to me. He then charged toward me in his rage and lunged.

As I saw his bright red claws directly in front of my face, I wasn't sure what to do. I was scared and panicking. My voice changed to be magic and angelic like before as I shouted "stop!".


End file.
